Strollers are a popular option for parents to transport babies and young children. So called “jogging strollers” were developed as a way for parents to go for a jog or run and take their young children. Jogging strollers may also be used in the same manner as a conventional stroller to transport children in a shopping center, etc. One significant drawback of many conventional jogging strollers is that they have three fixedly mounted wheels and there is no way to mechanically steer the stroller. As such, while walking, jogging or running, it is difficult to turn the stroller. Often a parent has to pivot or lever the front wheel off of the ground by pressing down on handles at the rear of the stroller, with the front wheel off the ground, a parent may steer the stroller. Steering difficulty is exaggerated for heavier children and in double jogging strollers, i.e., those adapted to carry two children. Furthermore, at higher speeds, or on uneven surfaces, steering with the front wheel off the ground can be difficult and cause unstable stroller movement.
Some conventional jogging strollers have incorporated a castor wheel or swivel wheel arrangement at the front of the stroller. Such swivel wheel arrangements allow for a tight turning radius, ideal for walking or shopping in a mall and the like. However, swivel wheels can be unstable when running, especially when running fast, running in snow or sand, or running in bumps. Additionally, swivel wheel jogging strollers can be unstable if the runner temporarily lets go of the stroller while jogging for any number of possible reasons. Hence, swivel wheel jogging stroller manufactures offer a lock-out mechanism to lock the swivel wheel in a straight orientation and recommend such lock out be employed when running.
It is with these various issues in mind, as well as others, that various aspects of the running strollers described herein were developed.